Mclovin Sharpshooter GT3 (McLaren 650S GT3)
The McLaren 650S GT3 has been renamed to Mclovin Sharpshooter GT3 due to copyright reasons. The McLaren 650S is a British sports car designed and manufactured by McLaren Automotive. It was announced on February 2014 as a new model, but based on the existing McLaren MP4-12C with 25% new parts, and was formally unveiled at the 2014 Geneva Motor Show. The 650S shares the MP4-12C's Carbon-fiber-reinforced polymer chassis and is powered by the same McLaren M838T 3.8-liter V8, twin-turbo engine, but now developing 641 bhp (478 kW; 650 PS) and 500 lb·ft (680 N·m) of torque. Power is transmitted to the wheels through a seven-speed near instantaneous shift dual-clutch gearbox. In June 2014, McLaren announced that they would produce a GT3 version of the 650S, either as a new car or as an upgrade for the existing 12C GT3 – which will contest GT3 championships from 2015 onwards. Changes to the car from the road car includes a new 6-speed sequential motor-sport gearbox; 380 mm ventilated brake discs with six-piston calipers at the front and four-piston units at the rear; a 52 mm wider track; revised suspension geometry and upgraded components. It is distinguished from the road car by larger air intakes and front splitter, and carbon fiber air intakes and a new rear wing. The 3.8-liter McLaren V8 twin-turbo engine, also used in the 12C-GT3, produces 493 bhp (368 kW; 500 PS) and includes a new ECU to improve turbo boost and gearshifts. The power output is lower than the road-going 650S due to homogenization. The Mclovin Sharpshooter GT3 is a good all-rounder due to having good specifications in all categories, apart from handling. Max Speed The car has a very good top speed, of course, you can always have better but the top speed is good without tuning, once tuned, the car can reach up to low-mid 6's, as it cannot go under 6 seconds in the Airport Quarter Mile /Quarter Mile race. Acceleration The Mclovin Sharpshooter GT3 has a very good acceleration for the price of the car. It can reach its max speed very quickly without Short Gears or Nitro. Braking The braking on the car is phenomenal, they are quite good, even in stock form. Handling One of the only disappointments of the car is the handling, especially when boosting and taking a turn, you will most likely hit an object, as the traction is abysmal. Apart from this, the car is all-rounded and excellent. When turning at high speeds, you should lay off the accelerator and press S while turning in your preferred direction. The Mclovin Sharpshooter GT3 can be tuned in the Auto Tuner (Auto Shop). This includes Appearance and Modifications upgrades. Max Speed With maximum upgrades, the Mclovin, has a very good top speed, although it can not reach under 6 seconds in the Airport Quarter Mile and the Quarter Mile Race. Note, the value for Max Speed with Tuning is without nitro, due to not having enough space to get to max speed. (Just a friendly note to the person that wrote this note: all max speeds with max tuning on all vehicles listed in this wiki is done without nitro.) Acceleration The Mclovin Sharpshooter GT3 has a good acceleration speed after it has been tuned, you are able to save 0.18 seconds on acceleration, which is a 6.1% decrease in time. This vehicle is not recommended for drag races as it will lose to lower costing vehicles easily. Braking The overall braking is good, even without modifying, however, the number increase is small (0.05), but you will feel this difference when braking from high speeds. Handling Even though on the specifications panel, you do not see an increase, you can feel a slight increase when driving. * The car's new brand name, Mclovin, may be a combination of the fast-food restaurant's name McDonald's and their slogan, "I'm lovin it.". Category:Super Category:Supercars Category:Supercars Dealership Category:Land Vehicles Category:Cars Category:McLaren Category:Gas Powered Category:F1/GT3